Oceanic Love
by deathtolightyagami
Summary: Kisame has finally found his best friend, Ayako Momochi...but he also realizes he's in love with her as well...KisaXoc, slight PeinXkonan


A Kisame Love Story by Sarah DeVaul

Name: Ayako Momochi

Age: 28

Sex: Female

Height: 5'6"

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: Lime green

Hair length: Back of your thighs.

Bra size: 36DD  
>Relatives: Zabuza Momochi (Younger brother, Deceased)<p>

Build: you have a gorgeous hourglass figure.

Rank: former member of the 7 swordsmen of the hidden mist, S-class missing Nin.

Personality: You are very nice to people who you know and like; you're very stubborn.

Likes: Swimming, dango, drawing

Dislikes: N/A

Random: you are best friends with Kisame; you created a jutsu that allows you to breathe underwater.

STORY START!

It was a beautiful day. I was currently taking a break from being on the run for who knows how long. I was swimming in a lake when I heard voices.

"So where did Leader-sama say the newest member was, anyways?" one asks.

"He didn't say where, but I think that might be her over there in the lake…" The other says. I swim to the shore to see two men; one had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and red eyes, while the other looked familiar. They were both wearing the same thing; a black cloak with red clouds. I suddenly recognize the tall man with blue hair.

"Kisame-kun? Is that you?" I ask after I dry myself off with my towel.

"Wait a second…Ayako-chan?" He smiles a toothy grin. I chuckle as I hug him. He hugs back.

"I missed you…how long has it been since we last saw each other? 2-3 years?" I ask as we separate.

"Something like that…"

"So what's my best friend doing out here, anyways?" I put my pants and shoes back on before packing my stuff.

"We came to ask you if you wanted to join the Akatsuki…"

"I'd love to!" I say, throwing on my backpack and grabbing my special katana. "Let's go!"

4 Days Later:

As we arrive at the hideout, I see a man with a lot of piercings walking towards us.

"Welcome Miss Momochi…I assume you agreed to join the Akatsuki?" I smile and nod.

"Good…I am Pein, but you are to refer to me as Leader –Sama…am I clear?" I bow respectfully and say, "Of course, Leader-sama…"

"Kisame…show her to your room since she'll be rooming with you…" I walk over to Kisame and follow him. We walk past the living room where Itachi was watching TV with a red-haired man and a blonde guy.

"Hey, Kisame-sempai, who's the hottie?" The blonde says while looking me up and down.  
>"I'm Ayako Momochi and I don't appreciate you eyeballing me like an animal…" I snap as I walk next to Kisame, clinging to his arm.<p>

"Here's our room…" Kisame says, opening a door near the end of the hallway. I look around to see that the room had a unique design of blue and red on the walls along with a desk at the back of the room with a computer on it and two beds, one on each side of the room with blue blankets and sheets and two dressers on each side. I notice a door in the back of the room next to the computer desk, which I assumed to be the bathroom.  
>"What do you think?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and grin.<p>

"I love it!" I reply as I set my stuff next to the desk. He smiles as well before taking off his cloak. I notice how well-defined his torso was underneath his skintight shirt. I blush and look back at his face to see him smirking at me.

"Does someone like what they see?" I blush even harder and mutter to myself quietly while turning away, "Maybe I do…" I open my backpack and pull out my pajamas, soap, shampoo and conditioner before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind me, locking it in the process.

After taking a much needed shower, I turn off the water and get dried off before putting my pajamas on and hanging the towel up. As I finish braiding my long hair, I unlock the door and walk out only to see Kisame with his back turned to me in nothing but sweatpants. I blush heavily as I grab my sketchpad and sit cross-legged on my bed before drawing out what was on my mind.

"What're you drawing, Ayako-chan?" I hear Kisame ask me from across the room. I look at the finished product and blush lightly; it was me and Kisame almost kissing with me on his lap. I hug my sketchpad close to me and reply, "Uh, nothing…" He chuckles darkly and says; "Really now? Then why don't you show me?" I blush even more and shake my head quickly. He slowly walks up to me and smiles sadistically before tickling me suddenly, making me giggle loudly.

"Kisame! That's *giggles* not fair!" I attempt, and fail miserably, to remove his hands from my sides, dropping my sketchpad in the process. He stops and picks it up. I look down and play with my hair, blushing heavily the entire time. His face earns a pinkish tint.

"I-is this what you really think about me?" I nod slowly, looking up at his tall figure. He hands the sketchpad back to me, smiling shyly.

"That's good news to me because…well…I've wanted to tell you for so long that I love you more than a best friend, but was scared to because of how I look…" I look at him before saying, "You are a very handsome man…don't ever let other people tell you otherwise…and you shouldn't put yourself down like that…promise me you won't put yourself down OR let others get to you?" He smiles and nods. I smile back and scoot towards him before laying my head on his bare, muscular chest. I hear his heart rate increase a bit before slowing back to normal as he pulls me onto his lap. I chuckle and look up at him before saying, "You really want to kiss me, don't you?" He chuckles and kisses me deeply and longingly. I kiss back, lacing my fingers into his silky, ocean blue hair. He slides his tongue onto mine, starting a small battle of our own. As we battled for dominance, I position my legs to where there was one leg on each side of him. I feel him grab my butt as the battle got rougher, making me moan into his mouth lightly. We finally separate, gasping for air while sharing small sweet kisses. I smile as I trace his abs.

"You are, by far, the best kisser ever…" I whisper, leaning my forehead against his. He chuckles and lies us down on the bed. He turns off the lights and whispers, "`Night, Ayako-chan…" He kisses my forehead.

"`Night, Kisame-kun…" I mutter before falling asleep on his chest.

The next day (Kisame's POV):

I wake up to the feeling of something soft moving against my lips. I open my eyes to see Ayako kissing me. I chuckle and kiss her back.

"I could deal with waking up to you kissing me instead of that damn alarm clock every morning…" I smile as we separate.

"Are you hungry?" She asks as she helps me out of bed. I was about to answer, but my stomach beat me to it by growling loudly. She laughs.

"Does that answer your question?" I chuckle. She takes my hand and says, "Good because I'm making breakfast…" She leads me to the kitchen and sits me down on one of the chairs before getting out the eggs and bread, along with some spices to make what I assumed to be French toast.

After separating the eggs and French toast onto two different plates, she says, "Dig in!" I grab a plate and put a few of each item onto my plate before sitting back down and taking a bite of the French toast.

"This is really good, Ayako-chan…you should give Konan a few tips on cooking…" I say after swallowing what was in my mouth. She blushes and smiles as she sits down next to me with her own plate.

After everyone got a chance to eat, I help Ayako clean up and put things away.

"Oh, Ayako-chan…I never officially asked you to be my girlfriend…" I state, blushing lightly. "So…do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" she smiles, kissing my cheek.

1 month later (your POV):

"Ayako-chan, I just had an awesome idea…" I look up from my book at Kisame.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about where our first date should be at and thought we should go for a moonlight swim tonight at the nearby waterfall…what do you think?" I smile widely.

"Sounds like fun! When's sundown?"

"In about an hour…"

"Cool…" I put my book away and get ready to go as soon as he leaves the room.

1 hour later:

As we walk towards the waterfall, I jump onto Kisame's back and giggle, saying, "Giddy up!" He laughs and holds onto my legs while running towards our destination. As soon as we arrive, he gently sets me onto the ground. I then take off my tank top and shorts, revealing my black and green bikini underneath. Then I make a few hand signs and dive into the water. I swim towards the surface only to be pulled back down by my waist. I was turned around to see Kisame looking at me.

"What did those hand signs do?" he asks.

"I created a jutsu that allows me to breathe underwater…hence the gills on my neck…" I reply, showing him the gills on my neck. He smirks and kisses the area just below the gills, making me moan lightly.

"Oh? What do we have here?" He says before licking and sucking on the same spot, making me gasp. He slowly trails kisses up my neck and across my jaw line all the way up to my lips. As we kiss, I feel his hand run up my spine slowly towards the tied part of my bikini as I wrap my arms around his neck. I separate from him and say in a seductive tone, "Let's continue this behind the waterfall…" I swim to the surface and undo the jutsu I cast before walking towards the waterfall with Kisame following me closely. As soon as we go into the cave behind the waterfall, I turn around and crush my lips against his while wrapping my arms around his neck. He then lowers us to the ground before untying my top and removing it, revealing my large breasts to him. I attempt to cover myself up, but instead, he stops me before saying, "Don't…you're beautiful…don't try to hide that fact…" I smile slightly and kiss him again. As we kiss, I feel him gently play with my right nipple, making me moan into his mouth. Then he trails kisses down my jaw line towards my cleavage before licking and sucking on my nipple while gently shoving his hand down my bikini bottom and massaging my clit, making me moan and cringe in pleasure. He removes my bikini bottom as I suddenly get an idea and say, "Kisame-kun…get on your back…" He nods and does what I said. I position myself to where my core was near his face and pull his swimming trunks down enough to where his large manhood could be seen before pulling out and gasping lightly.

"Wow…it's huge…" I mutter aloud, licking my lips. I start to lick it from base to tip slowly, earning a drawn-out moan from behind me. As I suck on the tip while running my hand up and down the shaft, I feel him start to lick my clit, making me arch my back slightly. I then start to go faster as he slips two fingers into my core. As I pick up the pace, I could taste the pre-cum already.

"Mn…please, Ayako…I need you…" I hear Kisame moan as I use my breasts to massage his member. Suddenly, I feel him buck his hips lightly before releasing all over my chest, crying out in pleasure. He then flips me onto my back and crawls on top of me before removing what clothing he was wearing and straddling himself at my entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" I kiss him lightly.

"If I wasn't, would we have made it this far?" I reply. He chuckles before kissing me and saying, "I'm really sorry, but this will hurt…" I nod in understanding before he quickly thrusts into me, breaking the barrier within me. I bite my lip to keep myself from crying out as tears start leaking out from my eyes. He notices this and kisses my tears away, saying, "You're doing good…" He slowly starts to pump in and out of me as I adjust to the size of his huge member. Pain soon melts into pure bliss as he thrusts into me faster and faster, a moan escaping my lips each time.

"God, Ayako, you're so tight…it's driving me insane…" He moans as he starts to go deeper inside me. I wrap my legs around his waist as he goes faster and harder with each pump, forcing him to go even deeper than before. As he pounds into me faster, I feel a sensation building deep inside of the pit of my stomach, making me moan along with him. He suddenly stops and shifts me to where one of my legs was on his shoulder before continuing.

"Ah…Kisame! I feel it! I'm going to! AAAH! KISAME!" I scream as powerful waves of pleasure consumed my entire body, making me quiver with delight. Not long after, Kisame releases deep inside me, moaning my name as well. He then pulls out and collapses next to me, panting heavily as well.

"You…are incredible…Ayako-chan…" I hear Kisame breathe as he runs his thumb against my hip in a circle.

"Giving you…my virginity was…the best decision…I've made…so far…" I pant, smiling at him tiredly.

"And giving you mine was the best decision I've made, as well…" I look at him with a slightly surprised look on my face.

"I was your first?"

"Yeah…" He mumbles. I smile again as I caress his face gently.

"Well I'm glad I'm your first…" He smiles back before saying, "We should probably head back before they send out a search party…" I nod as he gets up. I attempt to get up, but fail miserably due to the fact that my legs felt like jelly.

"Ow…" I murmur as I try to get up again and fail.

"You okay?" Kisame asks after pulling his swimming trunks back on.

"My legs are really sore…"I say after I finish putting my bikini back on, which was very difficult while sitting on the ground. He chuckles and walks over to me before picking me up bridal-style and walking towards where we left our stuff.

After we made it back to the hideout, we go back to our room and collapse on our bed before falling asleep in each others' arms.

3 Weeks later (Kisame's POV:

After that AMAZING night at the waterfall, Ayako and I became nearly inseparable and everyone knew it. Deidara once tried to hit on her while I was on a mission and ended up with a few broken ribs, two black eyes and a hard kick to the…well, you get the idea.

I was currently playing World of Warcraft on my computer when I hear Leader call my name. I exit the game and walk to leader's office.

"You wanted to see me?"  
>"Yes…I have a solo mission for you…it should only take you a few days, so bring only what you need…here are the details…you are to leave in an hour…" he hands me a folder. "You are dismissed…"<p>

Your POV:

I was currently playing Soul Calibur 4© with Hidan when I hear Kisame call my name.  
>"Hold on, I'm almost done kicking Hidan's ass!" I press a few buttons and finish his character off.<p>

"OH, COME ON!" Hidan screams angrily as he throws his controller to the ground before getting up.

"Ah, ah…Hidan…" I hold out my hand. He mumbles a few "colorful" words, digging into his pocket and slapping all the money he had into my hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Hidan…" I tease while counting the money.

"Fuck you!" he replies. I chuckle and pocket the money before getting up and going into mine and Kisame's room. I close the door.

"You called?" I say while wrapping my arms around his neck, smiling.

"Yeah…I have a solo mission to go on, so I'll be back in a few days…"

"When are you leaving?"  
>"In about an hour…" I suddenly get a naughty idea. I smile seductively and whisper in his ear, "That's plenty of time for what I have in mind…" He smirks and kisses me roughly as I wrap my legs around his waist. He holds me up as he pushes me against the wall and rips my panties off from under my short skirt. He then undoes his pants and takes out his hard dick before thrusting it into me, making me moan loudly. As he pounds into me more and more, I moan louder with each pump along with him, not caring if the others heard us.<p>

"I want you to scream my name…" Kisame murmurs into my ear after a few minutes.

"Kisame!" I growl.

"Louder!"

"KISAME!" I scream as I release all over him. He soon follows, releasing his seed inside me. As we sit there letting our bodies calm down, Kisame kisses me lightly, saying, "Wow…just wow…"

"Not bad for a 15 minute quick one, eh?" He smiles and kisses me again before pulling out of me and setting me down.

3 Days Later:

I was currently cooking dinner when I hear the door to the kitchen open, then close, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hey…" I hear a certain man say.

"Is for horses and other livestock…" I smile as I turn off the stove and oven and turn around to see Kisame's face near mine. He chuckles and kisses me.

"What are you making for dinner?" He asks as he pulls away from me.

"Chicken parmesan over spaghetti…" he smiles. I pull out a spoon from the silverware drawer and dip it in the sauce I made before saying, "Open…" He opens his mouth. I place the spoon in his mouth and watch curiously as he tastes the sauce before pulling the spoon out of his mouth and saying, "Wow…I love it!" I smile.

"Good…Did you taste the wine I added?"

"Yeah…it gives it a nice flavor…"

After everyone had a chance to eat, Kakuzu and Hidan cleans up since it was their turn to do so.

Later:

As I lay on mine and Kisame's bed while thinking, I feel the bed shift as Kisame crawls next to me.

"What're you thinking about?" He asks.

"I'm thinking about how we first met…"

~*flashback*~

"Hey, fish face, give us the ball!" I look down from the tree I was meditating in only to see a blue-haired boy around my age being pushed to the ground. I growl before jumping down and running up to the kids pushing the boy around then shoving THEM to the ground while drawing a kunai for each of the two boys. I hold the kunai to their throats and growl, "If you ever so much as lay a FINGER on him again, I'll tear your throats out with my bare hands…got it?" They stare at me fearfully. "I said, 'GOT IT'?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" they stutter before scampering off to who knows where. I put my kunai away and turn to the blue-haired boy.

"You okay?" I ask sweetly as I hold out my hand. He takes my hand as I help him up.

"Yeah…thank you for helping me…"

"No problem! I'm Ayako Momochi, by the way…"

"Kisame Hoshigaki…"

"Well, nice to meet you, Kisame-kun! Wanna be friends?" He smiles widely and nods. I smile as well.

"Well, then it's settled! We'll be friends forever!"

~*End flashback*~

"You know, you were my only friend in that village back then…" Kisame looks at me. I smile sadly and reply, "If it makes you feel better, you were my only friend, as well…"

"Why? You aren't anywhere near the category of ugly…if anything, you are a whole new category, beyond beautiful…" I chuckle.

"Because people were afraid of me…I made the level of jounin by the time I met you…and I was only 11…"  
>"I honestly didn't know that…" He chuckles slightly. I smile and kiss him, saying, "Now you do…" <p>

2 months later:

As Kisame and I became closer and more attached (if that was even possible…) to one another, we were practically having sex almost 2-3 times per week, much to everyone else's dismay. We were obviously madly in love.

"Kisame-san, Leader-sama wants to speak with you…alone…" Deidara states as he walks into the room. I get off Kisame's lap and go into the kitchen to make something to eat for lunch.

Kisame's POV:

"You wanted to see me, Leader-sama?" I close his office door behind me.

"Yes…I was speaking with your subordinates and we all, excluding Ayako and yourself, decided you and Ayako need a change of scenery…so we, as in everyone except you, Ayako and myself has built a home for you and Ayako, along with any future children you may have along the way…you will still be receiving missions as well as Ayako…here is the key to your new home…it's located at the nearest waterfall…that is all…" I take the key and place it in my pocket before walking out while saying, "Arigato, Leader-sama…"

Your POV:

I was talking to Konan when I felt my stomach lurch. I get off her bed and run into her bathroom before barfing into the toilet. I feel her hold up my hair as I finish. After rinsing my mouth out, Konan holds out a small box to me. I take it and look at it. My eyes go wide; it was a pregnancy test.

"You can't be serious! You think I'm…" She nods and says, " I noticed you've been throwing up every morning for two and a half weeks now…plus, you and Kisame are constantly having sex, so I put two and two together and it makes sense…"

"Oh…well we won't know for sure until I try, eh?" I watch as she leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

10 minutes later:

'Why the hell do these things take so damn long to register?' I think as I sit there waiting in Konan's bathroom as the test registers. Suddenly, it beeps three times before a plus sign shows up on it. I gasp.

"Great…just absolutely fucking great!" I groan as I place the test in my pocket, walking out of the bathroom.

"So what did the test say?" Konan asks me.

"…I'm pregnant…" She squeals.

"Hun, that's great! Oh, Kisame's going to be so happy to hear this!"  
>"You think so?" She smiles and nods. "Well…I better tell him…" I leave Konan to go find Kisame.<p>

After searching around everywhere, I sigh.

"He went on a quick mission, Ayako…he'll be back tonight around 7:30…" I hear Itachi call from his room.  
>"Thanks, Itachi-kun…" I reply as I head to my room to read and maybe take a nap.<p>

9 hours later:

"Ayako-chan…wake up…I want to show you something…" I open my eyes to see Kisame a couple feet away from me. I get out of our bed and follow him curiously, my hand in his.

"Close your eyes, Ayako-chan…" I smile and close my eyes as he picks me up bridal-style and runs towards wherever he was taking me.

"Alright you can open your eyes now…" I feel him place me on the ground as I open my eyes. I gasp at what was in front of me. It was a two story house with a waterfall behind it a couple dozen yards.

"I-is this ours?" He nods while grinning.

"It was Leader-sama's idea…but that's not all…" he pulls out a small square box and opens it while getting down on one knee. Inside was a beautiful heart-shaped diamond engagement ring. I gasp, bringing my hand to my lips, a single tear rolling down my pale cheeks.

"Ayako Momochi, will you marry me?" I was about to answer when I hear a certain blonde yell, "Say 'yes' already, yeah!" followed by a certain silver-haired man whispering harshly, "Dude, shut the fuck up!" I giggle and reply, "Yes, Kisame Hoshigaki, I will marry you…" He smiles and slips the beautiful ring onto my finger before holding me close and kissing me.

"This HAS to be the best day ever…" Kisame says, smiling.

"Oh! Before I forget, I have some news that might change our lives forever…"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant…" He grins and picks me up before swinging me around once and kissing me again.

"This day couldn't get any better…" I giggle and kiss him again.

9 months later:

After getting married and moving into our new home, we pretty much were ready for the upcoming child. Kisame is absolutely ecstatic about it and is practically bouncing off the walls, waiting for the baby to be born.

"I can't wait for this baby to come, Konan-chan…I mean, even Kisame is excited…" I was talking to Konan over the phone as Kisame was making lunch when I felt a small kick from the baby inside me. I rub my huge belly and smile absentmindedly.

"So who's gonna be the god parent or parents?" She asks.

"We chose Itachi…" Suddenly, I feel a rush of liquid pour out of me, followed by a sharp and painful tug. I drop the phone and grasp my belly, screaming, "Kisame! It's time!"

Kisame's POV:

I was in the middle of making some sandwiches when I heard Ayako scream my name, followed by, "It's time!" I stop what I was doing and rush to her side, noticing the wet spot in between her legs. I pick up the phone next to her on the floor and say, "Konan it's time!"

"I'll be over there A.S.A.P!" She replies before hanging up.

5 minutes later:

"Kisame, it hurts!" Ayako cries as I help Konan carry her to the base medical room. I lay her on the bed and wash up as Konan helps Ayako get her pants and underwear off.  
>"Alright, Ayako, I need you to push as hard as you can…Kisame, I advise you to sit NEXT to her through this process, for even the most brave of men have passed out over what I'm seeing right now…" I look over at her confused, but nod anyways and sit next to Ayako, grabbing her hand gently and holding onto it.<p>

13 hours later:

"Kisame, I'm gonna kill you after this is over! You did this to me! AGH!" Ayako screams as she pushes the baby out, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Congratulations, this one's a girl! Kakuzu, will you clean her up as I get the second one out of Ayako?"

"Wait, WHAT!" Ayako and I say together.

"You apparently were carrying twins…now, Ayako, push as hard as you can!"

3 hours later:

"Congratulations, it's a boy! Kisame, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" I smile and get off the chair I was sitting in before taking the medical scissors and cutting where she told me to cut.  
>After the twins and Ayako was cleaned up and such, Konan comes back into the room with the twins in each arm. She hands the girl to me, and the boy to Ayako before saying, "What're their names going to be?"<p>

"The boy's name should be Daisuke…" Ayako says, smiling tiredly. I look at the baby girl in my arms and smile. Both the twins' hair was blue, like mine.

"For the girl, I think Umi would be perfect…" Ayako nods, still smiling.

"I'll go write their names on their birth certificates…" Konan says before striding out of the room.

"You did great, Ayako…they're perfect…" I say, breaking the brief silence.

"They are…I just wasn't expecting twins…" she laughs quietly.

"Neither was I, but I'm not complaining…"  
>"Umi seems to like you already…look…" I look at little Umi to see her reaching for me, smiling. I chuckle slightly and place my finger in her tiny hand. I watch as her little fingers curl around my finger and tug on it.<p>

"She's got quite a grip…just like her mother…"


End file.
